Vocaloid next gen
by generalbubblebrain
Summary: Story based on mainly my OCs. They are the sons and daughters of a few of the Vocaloids. I really need a good name for this story, so please read and help me come up with one!
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Taro Hatsune. I'm not all that interesting. I'm seventeen, thin, and tall. My eyes are teal, and my hair is white (I do have one blue streak though). I act like an idiot, and spend too much time rollerblading and stuffing myself with cheese puffs. I do, however, like to sing. But enough about me; I'm sure I've bored you enough already. Let me tell you what my day was like, then I'll start the story from there. I woke up around five in the morning (unusual for me, but I went with it) and tiptoed past my uncle's bedroom (I live with him because my parents are both dead, and so is my aunt). My cousin, Akia, had been spending the night with a friend, so I didn't have to be careful around her room. When I started to turn the knob on the front door, Tatone (some moron who thinks it's ok to crash at our house all the time) popped his stank butt off the couch and shouted,

"**Where ya goin?**"

I froze. Then, without turning to look at him, I chucked the phone at him. He decided after that that he'd just been dreamin'; that he never actually saw me sneaking out. As he tells my uncle. Heh, that Tatone's a smart moron. So anyway, I took a little walk down the sidewalk 'til I came to an alleyway between two apartment buildings. My friends and I had agreed it was a good place for us to meet up, so that's where we went. What surprised me the most today, was that they were already there. I never have thought about it much, but when do _they_ get up? Oh well. Not important. Where was I? Oh yeah, my friends. The leader (self-proclaimed) of our little "pack" (though I suppose you can't really call it a pack..there's only three of us) is Roki Suzuki. The biggest compulsive liar and thief I've ever known. He's a scrawny little thing (really, I mean _little;_ he's like..5'3"?) with a short temper. He's got shaggy brown hair, yellow-green eyes, and is missing a tooth. He's the same age as me, but you'd never guess. He drop-kicked Tatone one time (too funny), so yeah, he's a tough little cookie. The other member of our little group is Aione Takaro. And he's just the cutest thing I've seen on the face of the earth. He has rusty-orange hair (probably why some people call him Rusty), ice-blue eyes, and the most amazing smile. He's just about as thin as me, a bit taller, and older by three years (his birthday hasn't passed yet though, so he's still nineteen). He's calm and level-headed, and one of the few people that isn't intimidated by Roki (I'll admit that Roki _does_ scare me a bit). I mean really, Roki could be spittin' venom at him, and it wouldn't faze him. I hope I live to see the day Aione takes a foot to Roki's face. That would be the best thing ever. Another thing I like about Aione, is that he can sing. I mean _really __sing__._ Better than me even. His voice is absolutely _beautiful_ (a stark contrast to Roki, who can't sing worth nothin', and sounds like two cats clawing each other's eyes out. yeah, _that_ bad). Now, when exactly did I meet these two? I don't recall, but I do know I met them on separate days. First time I met Roki, he scared the crap outta me by popping up out of our trash can. Said he was looking for rats (why? I don't know). That day ended after Roki practically told me his whole life story, then ran down the street after some hobo. The day I met Aione ended with him kissing me, and some lady spraying us with a hose and yelling at us to get off her lawn. Yeah, big difference between Roki and Aione. Speaking of Roki, one thing I can't _stand_ is that he refers to me and Aione as Hatsune-kun and Takaro-san. He's our friend, right? Why can't he call us by our first names? He's so weird. Ok, I've rambled enough. Let me continue with what happened. As I said, I went to the alleyway, and there were Roki and Aione. Roki was perched (yes, _perched_)on a dumpster, and Aione was leaning against a wall. And this is precisely how I was greeted…

Roki: -grins creepily- **Oh look who it is! Hatsune-kun! This is a surprise. What could he be doing up so early, hmm? Hatsune-kun, you're so odd. Your sense of routine is staunchly lacking. Should I throw more rotten eggs at your window? I think so. Shame on you!**

Aione: **Hey.** –smiles-

Again, big difference between them. So anyway, Roki started off on some tale (I figure that's a less blunt word for his.."lie-stories") about how he took down two 300 lb men (I know he's strong, but he's not _that_ stong). He got all dramatic at one point, and jumped to his feet; eyes closed; hands flung towards the sky. Aione and I took this as an opportunity to sneak away. There's this thing about Aione that makes me trust him more than anything, and that's that he's willing to listen to anything I tell him, and he's extremely understanding. You see, Akia's been having some..issues at school. She tells me every day about these three guys that keep sexually harassing her. She says she's scared and doesn't know what to do (she actually told me once that she was afraid they would rape her). She didn't want to tell her dad because she was afraid he would overreact, so she told me. She also told me not to tell anyone else, but I _had_ to tell Aione. Mostly because..well..I told Akia we might have to leave. If she's not going to tell anyone, for fear of what could happen, then that is the only other option. Just leave, then she won't have to deal with them anymore. I have no doubt that her dad will come looking for her, but maybe it will be ok if she goes to stay with my cousin, Mi (Mi's not really _Akia's_ cousin. his dad's my mom's brother, and Akia's mom's my dad's sister. so really, he just _my_ cousin). And of course I'll have to go with her. She relies on me too much; I can't just tell her to go by herself. So I had to tell Aione that I was leaving. He didn't take that too well. He said something about why couldn't I have told him our plans sooner, and why wasn't he allowed to come too. That last question bothered me a bit. I'd only been thinking about Akia's well-being, but I hadn't thought about what Aione would think about all this. But Aione wasn't one to get overemotional about anything, including goodbyes. He just looked at me, and calmly said,

"**So that's it then?**"

Then he left. I'm not too sure what happened there, but I think he dumped me. I mean, I get it, I guess he didn't want to have a relationship if he never got to see me again. But..if it were me, I would have waited for him. I think. Would I have? The details surrounding my and Aione's relationship were..blurred. I don't know what he was to me. My friend? My lover? My..boyfriend? He'd hit me if I ever called him that. Even though I know he wondered the same thing. Never had I found someone that cared about me as much as he did. But I figured it wouldn't last. First loves rarely do. I walked home today alone. So here I am, ready for probably the craziest adventure of my life. This story's going to be long. I can _feel_ it.


	2. Chapter 2

As I open the door, I see that Akia made it home safely. She makes an excited squeal, then runs up to me, and practically _clings_ to me.

"**Yay, Taro-kun! You're home!**" she yells

Akia's voice is rather high-pitched (not like, _squeaky_ high-pitched, but she sounds younger than she really is). She's sixteen, shorter than me (but taller than Roki. that's hilarious), and has teal eyes and yellow-green hair. Akia's always in a cheerful mood (unless..of course..you know..), and this time is no exception.

"**Oh my gosh, Taro-kun, I'm so glad you're here!**" she says, "**That dumb Tatone-san ate all the snacks!**"

I peer over Akia's shoulder. Sure enough, there's Tatone, sprawled across the couch; wrappers of various kinds all over the floor. I sigh.

"**Hold up just a moment,**" I say to Akia, crossing the room to where the perpetrator is fast asleep.

I think yelling will have the best results.

"**Tatone! Get your lazy butt outta here!**" I scream at the top of my lungs.

It works. Tatone leaps about five feet in the air (I'm surprised he didn't hit the ceiling fan), and screams. Like, friggin' _screams!_ Not the best idea he's ever had (he hasn't had any good idea actually..though I don't think he could help this one), and he draws the attention of Akia's dad.

"**What the **_**hell**_** was that?**" he yells, making Tatone jump again.

"**Oh!**" he gasps, obviously unaware that the man had even entered the room,

"**Natsumine-sama! I didn't know you were home! Was I a little loud? I'm sorry, I won't do it ag-**"

His eyes are met by a death glare.

"**Ok, never mind, I'll just leave now.**"

Tatone rushes out the front door, leaving his pile of wrappers behind. Akia and I take this chance to tiptoe slowly upstairs. But..I guess we weren't quiet enough. Akia's dad glares at both of us. I don't know whether to look at Akia, of keep holding his gaze. I guess my fear gets the best of me (not that I'm..scared of my uncle, which I'm _not,_ but I'm slightly scared of what he might do to me..truthfully though, I'm scared of what _most_ people might do when angry). I attempt to think of some clever way to explain why I yelled (even if I _was_ yelling at Tatone), but nothing comes to mind. True, I could just tell him it was to get Tatone to leave, but then again, he wasn't supposed to be there in the first place and I should have asked him to leave this morning when I was sneaking out. I whisper to Akia for her to go upstairs. I don't think she's in trouble here. She nods, and continues up the stairs, while I start back down them. My uncle often seems like the king of grim expressions, and the one he gives me right now is definitely nothing shy of _grim._ And no, although hard to believe, my uncle was not always like this. I recall when I was much younger (much, _much_ younger..like..two. I think that's when I met him and started living with him and Akia. Akia was only a baby then), that he was a whole lot kinder. I think his wife being dead may have had something to do with his..emotional change. By the way, I never said exactly what happened to my aunt. Or my parents for that matter. Long story short, they died in a plane crash (I don't know the whole story actually). But at least I knew my parents for a while. Akia never even got to know her mom. It was sad for me I guess, since I'd lost three family member all at once, and I knew Akia was going to grow up without a mom. My other aunt (Mi's mom) seemed the most upset about the whole thing. I don't know why though, because, from what I hear, she didn't like Akia's mom all that much. Unless she had a change of heart? But like I said, I don't know the whole story. That's probably a good thing though. Akia never asks about her mom, which means I don't have to know all the details. I just hope she never asks what made her dad so grumpy. Grumpy enough to keep holding that angry glare of his (which is making me uneasy, and I'd much rather be somewhere else at the moment). And apparently, he doesn't have anything to say to me, and points me up the stairs. That was the weirdest moment of the day. So as I begin to climb the stairs, I look back to see if he's still there, and, sure enough, there's that cold stare again. I quicken my pace. I knock on Akia's door.

"**Akia-chan? Are you still awake?**" I ask.

Akia likes to take naps often (I've no idea why), so I figure it's best to ask.

"**Yes, I'm awake,**" she says, opening the door.

"**What did he do to you? Was he mad?**" Akia asks.

I shake my head.

"**No, he didn't really do anything. But yeah, he was definitely mad,**" I say.

Akia looks upset.

"**Why does he have to be so mean to you, Taro-kun?**" she asks.

I look out the window. The sky's a lot darker. That can only mean that nighttime's almost here. It would probably be best if Akia and I got out of here before it gets any darker. I grab her hand.

"**I don't think it matters,**" I say, "**We should go.**"

The expression on Akia's face is surprising. She looks confused.

"**We're leaving **_**now?**_" she asks. "**I haven't even told my friends goodbye!**"

She looks about ready to cry. But I know she would much rather be safely away from those guys at her school, so I know she'll get over it.

"**We **_**have**_** to go,**" I emphasize.

I pull her out into the hall, hurry quietly down the stairs, quickly open the door (good thing Uncle Stoneface went to bed) and rush out into the night. Crazy adventure, you may commence.


	3. Chapter 3

My cousin Mi lives in a completely different city. It's not far, but it would still take a while to get there by car. And it certainly isn't within walking distance. Amtrak's are much faster anyhow. But let me tell you something, if this train we boarded this morning isn't the most _sexist_ piece of crap there is, then I don't know _what_ it. Stupid people wouldn't let me ride in the same car as Akia just because she's a _girl._ _Bullshit._ That's what that is. Big sigh, big sigh. Whatever. So here I am in my own car. Staring out the window. There isn't much to see out there though. Tress mostly. A farm or two. Occasionally I'll see a few birds perched on the power lines. Was that a cow? I'm not by myself though. There's another guy sitting across from me, but he hasn't said anything. I haven't even looked at him. My mom told me once that it was rude to stare at people. But my _dad_ also told me that it was even more rude to completely _avoid_ looking at them because then they'd realize that you were purposely avoiding them, then start asking strange questions. I don't think I want to know if that's true or not. I'll just glance at him. Just long enough to see what he looks like (I still take to mind what my mom said; I don't plan to stare). I look over at him..and I freeze. He's looking right at me. No, _glaring_ at me. Has he been watching me this _whole_ time? Now I really _am_ staring at him. His eyes are red (like.._red_ red. not pink like with albino people), and his hair is jet black. And damn it, if he isn't friggin' _hot._ I swear my face just turned red. I look away quickly. I'm completely embarrassed. There's no way he hadn't seen that.

"**This is why I hate people.**"

Oh good god. His _voice._ I think I just died a little inside (I think I may have just peed a little too. oh dear god no). He has the sexiest voice I've _ever_ heard. It's low, kinda raspy, and gives him somewhat of a darker edge.

"**Uh..um, w-what do you mean?**" I stammer, trying to compose myself.

He's glaring at me again. I think he just looked me over (great..as if my face wasn't _already_ flushed).

"**What are you, fifteen?**" he asks.

"**Se-seventeen,**" I answer, still stumbling over my words.

I mentally kick myself for finding it hard to talk to this guy. He smirks (oh my god, why is he _smirking?_).

"**Running away from home are you?**" he asks.

He's actually not too far from the truth.

"**Well..you see-**"

He cuts me off, putting a finger to his lips,

"**Shh, don't tell me. I don't care to know.**"

Oh. My. God. This guy is testing my resolve (obviously not on purpose. I'm sure he wants nothing to do with me. but, uh..I was never one to be good at..holding my resolve). I would rather not say what just happened either.

"**I know you did not just-**" I had to cut him off mid-sentence,

"**Um..uh..excuse me!"**

I rush out the door, scrambling for a restroom. That guy's gonna kill me. I just know it.


	4. Chapter 4

The train pulls to a stop. Guess that means we've reached our destination. I must have dosed off or something. Yes, I spent the rest of the ride in the restroom (after i..uh..fixed my problem). I really don't think I could've gone back to face that guy again. Not after _that._ How pathetic can I _be?_ Oh well. It's done with I guess. I step into the hall and glance around; looking for Akia. The sooner we can get out of here the better. But I don't see her. Exiting the train, I still find no sign of her. But then I breathe a sigh of relief, seeing her waving at me from a few feet away.

"**Taro-kun! There you are!**" she squeaks, grinning from ear-to-ear, "**How was the ride for you? I was in a car with some lady and her baby. And it was the cutest baby in the world! And-**"

She stops for some reason.

"**Oh, Taro-kun, are you ok?**" she asks. "**You look pale…**"

And I probably _do._ But there's absolutely _no way_ I can tell her why.

"**Oh, just..um..**" I mutter.

This isn't going anywhere.

"**It's nothing. I'm fine.**"

I keep trying my best to just forget what happened. Akia doesn't need to know the story. It's best to just put it behind me.

"**Hey! You!**"

Oh no. No no no no no. I don't want to turn around. I don't want to face the person calling me. And I know exactly who it is (how could I not? that voice is unmistakable). I swallow hard, and turn to see those searing crimson eyes glaring right at me. Someone please just kill me. Had he been looking for me (that's a bothersome thought)?

"**You're one **_**strange**_** kid, ya know that, right?**" he says, closing the gap between us in only a few steps.

Wow. I didn't notice it before, but he is _tall_ (I'd say 6'2"?). Am I intimidated? Yes. Very much so. And he just keeps glaring at me, he barely even _moves._ Then he hits me. Really _hits_ me. _Hard._ Square in the eye. I stumble backwards, and hear Akia gasp. I swear that guy can hit hard. My eye is in serious pain. And that guy doesn't say anything else to me. He just leaves in the other direction. I swear I heard him mutter "faggot" under his breath. Now that just plain hurts. Almost more than him hitting me. _Almost._ I watch him leave. Something is nagging my mind right now..I can't _believe_ I'm about to ask this…

"**Wait!**" I shout.

He stops. And the look he turns and gives me is discomforting; some combination of irritation and disgust.

"**Uh..w-what's your name?**" I ask, feeling uneasy.

He only turns back in his previous direction, and continues to leave. But he _does_ tell me his name.

"**Taio.**"

And I hear it over and over in my head. _Taio. Taio. Taio…_


	5. Chapter 5

Akia and I walk down the sidewalk towards Mi's house. I'm still in pain, and I swear I must have a black eye. Akia keeps giving me worried looks.

"**Oh, Taro-kun, that must hurt so bad!**" she says. "**Who was that guy, anyway?**"

I barely hear her. In truth, I wasn't really listening to her just now. I don't get it. Taio was so cold to me. I know he saw me as a nuisance. He hit me. I don't even know him. I'll probably never even see him again. But...all I can think about is _him._ I _really_ don't get it at all. Am I really _that_ attracted to this guy? This guy who obviously _despises_ me? But like I said, I'll probably never see him again. But I want to. I want to see him again. Make him see he got the wrong first impression of me.

"**Taro-kun!**" Akia shouts, breaking me out of my trance.

And in good time too. I would've walked right into a pole had she not done that.

"**Are you ok, Taro-kun?**" Akia asks, giving me more worried looks. "**What happened between you and that guy? Why did he hit you?**"

Akia's asking all these questions, and I _really_ don't want to answer them. Lucky for me, we reach Mi's house. Maybe now I won't have to say anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Let me explain my cousin Mi to you (I don't know why it has to be an _explanation._ it just _does_). He's two years older than me, he's exactly the same height, and he manages to be better than me at everything. And he still has both his parents. His mom doesn't say much, but apparently she used to talk _a lot_ (or _complain_ I should say). His dad's a completely different story. He's a lot more outgoing (I'm sure that's where Mi gets it from), and can act a little extreme sometimes. I still don't know why he married Mi's mom. They're nothing alike, and how on earth he put up with the way she _used_ to be, I'll never know. Oh well, I guess love works in strange ways (really strange ways). Ok, so anyway… I don't even have to knock on the door. Somehow Mi knew we were out here.

"**Well, this is certainly surprising!**" he says, opening the door, "**Taro-kun! Akia-chan! I wasn't expecting you two!**"

He wraps his arms around my neck and practically _chokes_ me. The he ruffles my hair like crazy. Yeah, he's definitely his father's son.

"**Why are you two here, anyway?**" he asks, letting go of me.

I have to catch my breath for a moment.

"**It..it's a long story,**" I say, "**I'll tell you later.**"

Mi smiles.

"**Well come in, then. I'm not doing anything,**" he says, stepping to the side so Akia and I can come inside.

"**Hey, Otou-san!**" Mi yells up the stairs, "**Taro-kun and Akia-chan are here!**"

Mi points towards the living room.

"**We can talk in there,**" he says.

I can't remember the last time I was at Mi's house. I don't come here often, since we live so far apart, and Akia's dad doesn't really keep in contact with Mi's parents. I mean, I may email Mi every now and then, but I don't really go to visit him. The last time I actually saw him; I was probably like..fourteen. He hasn't changed much though. Still my height. Still smiles too much. Still has that same bright red hair of his. He's definitely still the same cousin I had three years ago. He plops down in a chair.

"**Ok, so what's the reason you're here?**" he asks, smiling again (he really needs to stop that).

Akia and I sit down on the couch (it's a very ugly couch too; I don't even know why they have it). I can't tell Mi the whole story because of the promise I made to Akia (even though I _already_ broke it by telling Aione), but I can at least tell him _something._

"**It's a long story,**" I say, "**But we need somewhere to stay.**"

Mi raises an eyebrow.

"**Natsumine-san been treating you bad or something?**"

I give him a blank stare, and he laughs.

"**Just kidding! Sheesh. I don't need to know the reason anyway,**" he says, "**Because really, you can't stay here. I mean..you **_**could,**_** but we have no extra bedrooms, so you'd have to sleep on the floor. Well, you **_**could**_** sleep on the couch, but unless one of you is actually **_**ok**_** with sleeping on the floor, then you'd have to **_**both**_** sleep on the couch, which means you'd be sleeping toge-**"

I slap my hand over Mi's mouth. He says the most unnecessary things sometimes.

"**Well what's this all about? They moving in or something?**"

Akia and I turn around. It's Mi's dad. Akia squeals in excitement (she's really attached to him, even though he's not really her uncle).

"**Shion-chichi!**" she exclaims, giving him a hug.

He smiles.

"**Heh, it's nice to see you too, Akia-chan,**" he says, right before he just about completely looks me over.

"**Has Koui-san not been feeding you, Taro-kun?**" he asks me. "**You're skinny as a bean pole!**"

Why does everyone have to say the most bizarre things to me?

"**He feeds me just fine,**" I say, "**I just don't eat a lot.**"

Mi's dad laughs.

"**Guess you're gonna remain a twig forever then,**" he jokes, "**Just like my bro…ther…**"

He glances at the floor. His expression is blank. I may have failed to mention something. I actually have (or had?) four uncles. Akia's dad of course, then my mom's three brothers (Mi's dad of course being one of them). I've never actually met my other two uncles before. Mi's dad'll mention his younger brother once in a while (apparently he lives _much_ farther away), but I've never heard him say _anything_ about his other brother. His _twin_ brother. The uncle I never knew. And since I never knew him, I can't tell you much about him. I do know that despite being twins, he and Mi's dad look nothing alike. And supposedly they were complete opposite in personality. I have no idea what happened to him. No one's ever talked about him. I don't even know if he's still _alive._ It's surprising enough that Mi's dad brought him up just now. And the look on his face tells me he didn't want to (or mean to, for that matter) either.

"**I'll just..leave you three to talk**," he says, leaving the room, and climbing back up the stairs.

I never wanted to bother him by asking about his brother, but the more he reacts like that, the more curious I become. But that's not why we came here.

"**Mi-san, it's important that I get Akia to a safe place,**" I say, "**I understand that we can't stay here, but you could at least help us find **_**somewhere**_** to stay.**"

Mi's face lights up.

"**So we're going on an adventure, then? Sounds like fun!**" he says, a little _too_ over excitedly.

He looks at me weirdly.

"**Um, what?**" I say, not understanding his meanings for doing that.

He points a finger at my blackened eye.

"**Whoa! What happened there?**" he asks, suddenly fascinated with my injury (which...i don't get how he _just_ noticed it).

"**It..uh…**"

I don't know what to say. Aw fudge it.

"**It was a gift from a..friend,**" I say (sarcasm evident).

Mi nods.

"**Oh, I see,**" he says, poking my face.

Now I remember _why_ I don't visit here often.

"**Mi-san,**" Akia says, "**Won't your parents wonder where you've gone? Won't they worry?**"

Mi chuckles.

"**Oh nonsense, they've got each other. They'll be fine.**"

Clearly he just wants to get away from home. Well, guess it's time we got going. I still don't know where we're going though.


	7. Chapter 7

**~ I received an anonymous review, and this is the only way I could reply to it: Thanks for the title suggestion, I'll consider it :) though, I must apologize, because I'm afraid I can't include your OC in my story, sorry. :( I've already long thought up the characters for this story, and even most of the plot. (I've written a lot more that what's on here too, I'm just lazy with uploading…) It would be really difficult to work your character into the story. sorry :/ ~**

* * *

Our little "adventure" hasn't exactly gotten off to a start yet. Mi went to the bank or something to get money for transportation (we really don't know where we're going, so he has no idea how much money we'll need. oh well), and Akia and I went and got some snacks and whatnot, in case we get hungry (much quicker than trying to find someplace to eat). We walk towards the bus stop we agreed to meet up at afterwards. I just hope Mi's already there. It's getting dark, and I don't want to have to wait for him. Akia skips happily down the sidewalk, carrying the bag with our food in it (I really hope she doesn't drop it. I'm not eating dirty crackers). Since it's getting dark and all, we figured we'd take the bus to a hotel or something (weird as it might sound, I've never actually stayed in a hotel before. funfun). Akia starts talking about how she wants to go to the beach, and something else I don't quite hear. My attention's directed elsewhere.

"**Did you hear that?**" I ask, straining to identify the sound.

Akia stops skipping.

"**Huh? Hear what?**" she asks.

I hear it again. It's coming from farther up the sidewalk. Sounds like someone arguing with someone else. I grab Akia's arm, and hurry down the sidewalk, searching for the source of the shouting.

"**Wh-where are we going?**" Akia asks, but I clamp my hand over her mouth before she can say anything else.

Peering around the edge of a building, I glance down the alleyway that the sound was coming from. I was right it seems. There _was_ and argument going on. I squint, trying to see whoever it is, but the alleyway's too dark. In any case, I hear what they're saying (isn't this considered eavesdropping?).

"**So where is it then?**" one guy asks, sounding thoroughly aggravated.

"**I don't..I don't have it, I t-told you!**" another guy says, his voice sounds weak, like he'd been beaten up or something.

The first guy seems even more angry now,

"**Look, if I don't get my boss his ¥2,000,000, he's gonna kill me!**"

_What the?_ So the other guy owes him money? That's a _lot_ though…

"**I said I don't have it!**" the other shouts, obviously straining to raise his voice (and his voice seems oddly familiar).

It's gotten a lot darker now, and the street lights slowly flicker on. I gasp. I suddenly realize why I recognized that voice.

"**Taio-san!**"

(oh crap, I shouldn't have done that) The guy that was yelling at him is_ huge._

"**Oh, so what do we have here?**" he says, "**Friends of yours?**"

Taio glares at me.

"**Hardly,**" he says.

The big guy snickers.

"**Then I guess they won't mind if I do this!**

He punches Taio in the stomach, and he instantly collapses. Akia gasps this time, but I'm frozen right to the spot. Some other, lanky-looking guy steps from out of the shadows.

"**Sat****ō****-sama! Why would you do that in from of them?**" he exclaims, yelling at the big guy (whose name is apparently Satō), "**Now they'll go and tell someone!**"

His words seem to unsettle Satō a bit, and he grabs him by the shirt collar.

"**Why didn't you stop me then, you ass!**" he runs off, dragging the lanky man with him.

Akia and I exchange glances, then run over to Taio.

"**T-Taio-san, are you ok?**" I ask, not quite sure what to do.

"**D-does it look..like I'm ok?**" he gasps, wincing in pain.

He coughs up blood. This is bad. Really, _really_ bad.


	8. Chapter 8

**~ If anyone wants to hear Taro and Akia sing: you tube watch?v=monJi4JDswE (remove the spaces)**

**also about this chapter..Taio is extremely blunt when it comes to talking about certain things…eh heh..remember the train ride? yeah, if you didn't get what happened back then, allow Taio to enlighten you..pfff…**

**and also, this fanfic is NOT a yaoi…it has very light shonen-ai, but that's about it.. :/ ~**

* * *

Today was definitely..interesting. Akia and I managed to get Taio to his feet, and got him to a hospital. The first thing Mi said when he saw him was "who the hell are you?" But there was no time for proper introductions then. I don't think Mi really cared anyway. As for Taio..he thought nothing of Mi's..uh.."greeting." I don't think he had much of an opinion of anything at the moment though; he was in too much pain. The doctors didn't quite find out what Sato's hit did to him, but at least he stopped coughing up blood. Still, the doctors suggested he rest for a while. So we brought him with us to the hotel (there was much protesting on his part). And when we got a room, Taio went into the other bedroom and slammed the door. I really don't think he wants to be stuck with us.

It's way too quiet in this hotel room. Mi and Akia went to sleep already, but I'm not the least bit tired. Mi said I could watch TV if I keep the volume down, but there's nothing good _to_ watch. I wonder..what is Taio doing? I get up, and walk quietly to the other bedroom. I don't knock; I don't want to disturb Mi or Akia (whose beds are like..five feet away from me). I open the door almost _way_ too slowly, and poke my head in the room. It's really dark, except for the light the moon casts through the window. Speaking of the window, it's cracked open slightly, and I didn't notice before, but there's a window bench too. And Taio's sitting there, leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette (I'm pretty sure there's rules against smoking in this hotel, but uh..I'd rather not be the one to tell him that). He glances over at me, his expression unchanged.

"**What?**" he says, obviously annoyed at my presence.

I step all the way into the room, leaving the door cracked slightly behind me.

"**Um..I guess I'm sleeping in here,**" I say, "**There're no extra beds in there…**"

Taio says nothing, then looks back out the window. I make my way over to where he's sitting (very slowly) and just kinda..stand there.

"**Um, can I sit?**" I ask.

Taio takes a long drag from his cigarette, then exhales slowly, all the while giving me a rather annoyed look. He still says nothing. I hesitate for a moment. He didn't give me an answer, but I really want to sit. I wait to see if he shows any sigh of objection, then sit down across from him on the window bench. He's paying no attention to me at all now. Maybe I could try to start a conversation? I look out the window.

"**Wow! Would you look at that!**" I say, "**The moon is full! And look at the stars!**"

Taio either doesn't care, or he's ignoring me. He merely sits there, still smoking his cigarette. Why won't he just say _something?_ I push the window open the rest of the way, and lean out slightly.

"**This is so cool! You can see for miles!**"

I had no idea how big this city was, actually. It's _huge._

"**Ooh! Look over there! You can see the-**"

My hand slips (crap). I don't even have time to think; next thing I know, I'm falling forward (that's it. I'm done for. I lived a good seventeen years, and now I'm gonna fall out a window). Guess I'm gonna die now. Or..not? I'm yanked right back in the window, and fall backwards onto the floor (I hit my head too).

"**What the hell?**" Taio yells at me, looking at me like I'm crazy.

Wait.._he_ pulled me back inside! I take a moment to catch my breath.

"**Y-you saved me!**" I gasp.

Taio rolls his eyes.

"**Oh please,**" he says, "**Ya shouldn't have been leanin' so far out the window in the first place! Are ya insane?**"

The agitation in Taio's voice bothers me. Still…

"**Th-thank you,**" I say, a bit too nervously.

Taio crosses his arms.

"**Hmph, ya'd almost think ya did that on purpose,**" he mumbles. _Huh?_

"**Wha- you think I'd **_**really**_** attempt to fall out of a window like that?**" I shout.

Something seems to have amused Taio.

"**I don't know,**" he says, shrugging his shoulders. "**I mean, if you **_**really**_** wanted me to save ya…**"

Something suddenly clicks in my mind. He thinks I'm _obsessed_ with him!

"**Uh, look, Taio-san, I think you got the wrong impression of me.**"

He glares at me.

"**Oh? Well what kind of impression was I **_**supposed**_** to get of a guy who gets a boner just from lookin' at me?**"

Oh ffff- why did he bring _that_ up?

"**Why do ya keep bothering me, anyway? I never said I wanted to talk to ya!**"

Taio's really, _really_ angry. Crap.

"**I mean really, I feel like you're followin' me around or somethin'! What are ya, my **_**stalker?**_"

He just got angrier.

"**And another thing, I don't-**"

He coughs.

"**Taio-san?**" I say, slightly worried.

He coughs again. And there it is..blood.

"**Taio-san!**"

I reach for him, trying to see if he's all right. He slaps my hand away.

"**Don't touch me!**" he snaps, his eyes burning with anger.

I don't get it..why is he so angry?

"**I'm fine,**" he murmurs, breathing heavy.

He doesn't ever look at me. There has to be something I can do for him though.

"**Here, let me help you up,**" I say.

Taio's look of anger turns to rage.

"**I said don't touch me!**"

He just about hits me (again), but he stops short; his fist barely inches away from my face. He breathes slowly, trying to calm himself. He stares at me. His expression is unreadable.

"**Does it still hurt?**" he asks.

I swear there was a slight quiver in his voice just now.

"**What? You mean my eye? It-**"

I freeze. Taio drags his fingers slowly across the area below my eye. His expression changes slightly. He wants to tell me he's sorry. I can see it in his eyes. But something's keeping him from doing so. Honestly, I wish he would just _talk_ to me. I _really_ wanna know him better. He stands up.

"**I..I think I'll go to bed now,**" he says.

He stumbles a bit at first, then, steadying himself, he slowly makes his way over to the bed farthest from the window. He lays down on his side, his back facing me. I sigh. If only I could know what goes on inside his head. I sit back down on the window bench. Somehow, I absent-mindedly find myself staring at what's left of Taio's cigarette, lying in an ashtray. Hm..it's funny but..my eye's been sore to the touch for a while now, but..when Taio touched there just now, it didn't hurt at all…


	9. Chapter 9

Morning. Maybe today won't be quite as..um..like yesterday (I can't think of the word to describe yesterday). I promised Akia we'd go to the beach today, so I'm hoping today'll be fun. I yawn, stretch, scratch my head a bit (ok, that last part was irrelevant), then look around the room. I don't see Taio anywhere. Maybe he left? I wouldn't expect anything else really. I mean.. he obviously doesn't like any of us (especially me), and he only had to stay until he felt better. But… Suddenly, the door to the bathroom swings open.

"**What the hell?! Why is the water in this hotel fuckin' freezin' cold?!**"

Yep, that'd definitely be Taio. He's standing there; furious, hair dripping wet, nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. Oh holy fuckin' shit, dear God why (um, sorry about that)!?

"**What are **_**you**_** lookin' at?**" Taio snaps, glaring at me.

I turn away quickly, my face extremely red (there's no way it's _not_).

"**Oh screw it, I'll take a shower later,**" Taio grumbles to himself, grabbing another towel to dry his hair.

I keep watching him (cautiously of course. I don't want him to notice).

He's actually thinner than you'd expect, but his arms are firm, and his back looks strong (he would so kill me if he knew I was looking him over like this). He grabs his jeans from off his bed, then goes back to the bathroom, shutting the door (of course he would do that). Stepping out of the bathroom again, still shirtless, he eyes me questioningly.

"**Seriously, **_**what **_**are ya looking at?**" he asks.

Oh geez, I'd completely forgotten I was still staring a t him. I jerk my head away so fast; I probably pull a muscle. Taio grabs hold of me and yanks me forward.

"**Ok, look here kid,**" he says, shoving a finger in my face, "**I know ya like me. Or at least like the way I **_**look.**_** But let's get one thing straight. I **_**really**_** don't like ya, and unless ya want your right eye to look like your left, I suggest ya leave me the hell alone!**"

He opens the door and shoves me into the other room. I have to fight off the urge to say something, but it wouldn't matter anyway. I turn to see nothing but a door slammed in my face. I stand there for a moment, unsure of what just happened. Taio calmed down a bit last night, but just now he was so angry (bipolar, much?). I turn back around, and both Mi and Akia are giving me questioning looks. I don't want to give them any answers.

"**Hey, Akia-chan?**" I say, "**You wanted to go to the beach, right?**"


	10. Chapter 10

Today seems to be going well. For the most part. The sun's out and there isn't a single cloud in the sky. I take that as a sign our day at the beach is gonna be a good one? Maybe? Akia seems to be enjoying herself. And Mi is _definitely_ enjoying _himself_ (he's flirting with every cute girl he sees). So why am I the only one not having fun? Oh, I know why. It's because of Taio. I sigh heavily; my knees drawn up close to me. I sit on a towel someone let me borrow; watching the waves slowly crashing against the shore.

"**Taro-kun?**" Akia says, approaching me with a worried look on her face. "**Are you ok? You don't look like you're having fun.**"

I don't? Gee, I wonder why?

"**Oh..yeah I'm ok,**" I assure her, smiling like I actually mean it.

But I don't think I even convinced myself.

"**Would you like me to sit with you?**" Akia asks.

She's determined to cheer me up it seems.

"**No, that's not…**" I begin to say, then stop abruptly, noticing another shadow cast slightly beside me.

Akia notices too, but she sees who it belongs to before I do, because of the direction she's facing. I whip my head around. And, well… I certainly wasn't expecting to see who I see standing there.

"**I must be out of my mind,**" he says.

"**Taio-san!**" I couldn't stop myself from doing that. That's my natural reaction whenever I see him somewhere unexpectedly.

"**Yeah, yeah. It's me,**" he grumbles, "**I'm only out here 'cause it's stuffy in that hotel room.**"

Akia scoffs.

"**You are such a downer,**" she says, "**I never **_**did**_** like gloomy people like you.**"

She leaves instantly. She doesn't like him at all. That much is obvious.

Taio gives me the most perturbed look ever.

"**Move over,**" he growls.

I scoot over a bit, allowing Taio some room to sit on the towel; at the same time leaving enough space between us. He keeps on grumbling to himself (about what, I have no idea. he seems to just be naturally grumpy). And he's still without a shirt (ok, yeah, I know most guys take their shirts off when they go to the beach anyhow, but I don't think Taio even bothered to put one on in the first place). And of course I end up staring at him again. Curse my eyes for being drawn to him (and curse him for being so damn ridiculously hot). He glares at me again.

"**Quit looking at me like that before I punch ya so hard ya won't be able to see **_**anythin'**_** for a month!**" he yells.

I scoot just a little bit more away from him (I'm starting to believe he actually means what he says). He reaches for a pack of cigarettes in his pocket, pulls one out, then lights it. Then he just sits there; staring out at the ocean; smoking in silence. I can't stand being this close to him, and having him not say a single word. I could try for conversation again? Even if that didn't go so well last time… (at least there's no window for me to accidentally fall out of this time)

"**Um..do you have anymore?**" I ask, shyly pointing at Taio's cigarette.

He raises an eyebrow.

"**Ya smoke?**" he asks, a look of disbelief on his face.

"**Uh..every once in a while…**" I reply (ok, so the last time I picked up a cigarette was like 3 months ago. so? he doesn't need to know that).

Taio grumbles a bit more, then reaches back in his pocket for the cigarette pack.

"**Oh, would ya look at that,**" he says, turning it upside-down, "**Nope, none left.**"

He tossed the empty pack behind him.

I nervously twiddle my thumbs.

"**Oh..well..we could share?**" I suggest.

Taio glares daggers at me.

"**Oh hell no!**" he says.

Guess that's the only answer I could expect. So I just pull my knees up to my chest, and don't say another word. A few minutes go by, then I catch something out of the corner of my eye. I glance at Taio. He's holding the cigarette out to me.

"**Here,**" he mumbles, not looking at me.

I instinctively take the cigarette from him, look it over for a moment (I don't know why. maybe 'cause I'm weird), then take one quick puff from it. I cough a bit. I wasn't expecting it to be that strong. Sheesh. Taio smirks. That's understandable though; I probably look like a total idiot right now. But he doesn't really have anything to be laughing at. I wonder if he realized what he just did?

"**You know, Taio-san,**" I say, "**Most people would consider this an indirect kiss…**"

Taio snatched the cigarette out of my hand. I can't help but laugh.

"**Oh, just shut the fuck up!**" Taio snaps at me, punching me in the arm (which, I might add, really hurt). "**Ya disgust me.**"

Wow. Did he _really _have to say that? I open my mouth to apologize, but Akia comes running up to me.

"**Taro-kun!**" she exclaims, sounding out of breath. "**I saw two scary-looking guys near the pier! They look like those guys from the alley!**"

Taio directs his attention towards the pier. Then he jumps to his feet; dropping his cigarette in the sand.

"**Shit, it's Sat**ō**!**" he exclaims, clenching his fists.

I glance over at the pier as well. Sure enough, there's big scary Satō, and his friend, the twig. Akia looks scared.

"**What are they doing here?**" she asks, "**Did they follow us?!**"

They probably did; I wouldn't be surprised. The question is, why? What kind of trouble is Taio in with these guys exactly? Speaking of Taio..he's gone. I hadn't noticed, but he must've take off. Of course he would. Now I probably _really_ won't ever see him again. Guess that's how things go. I turn to Akia.

"**Akia-chan, go find Mi-san,**" I say, "**We're leaving.**"


	11. Chapter 11

Akia's been sitting in the same spot for three hours, and she hasn't said anything. She did say something earlier about there being no safe place to go, then she just kinda..fell silent. I don't want to admit it, but she's right. There's probably gonna be danger wherever we go, but I'm not just going to give up. I promised her I'd get her somewhere safe, and that's what I'm gonna do! Mi's been sleeping. Good. I don't particularly want to hear him ramble on about basically nothing for the rest of the day. I glance out the window. Looks like rain. Even so, strangely enough I feel like taking a walk.

"**Akia-chan, I'll be back in a little while,**" I tell my cousin.

She nods, but she still won't speak. I glance at Mi on my way out the door; he's lying on his back; one arm hanging over the side of the bed, and his head turned to the side. And he's drooling. I'm glad I decided to leave at the moment, because any minute now he'll start snoring. I feel sorry for Akia. I slip out into the hall, find the elevator (I'll admit I keep forgetting where it is), then make my way to the lobby. Some kid's in there crying _really_ loud, and his mom doesn't seem to be having much luck calming him down. Now I just feel sorry for everyone in this hotel. I head out to the beach. The sky keeps getting darker (or at least the clouds are). Yeah, it's definitely gonna rain. Guess everyone else was smart enough to stay inside, because there's no one out here. Well, no..that's not entirely true. There's one person, sitting near the shore. He seems lonely. Maybe he could use some company? I slowly approach him, and, as I get closer, I realize who it is.

"**Taio-san? What are you doing out here?**" I ask, "**I thought you left?**"

He looks up at me. His eyes are red.

"**Whoa..have you been **_**crying?!**_" I gasp (geez, why can't I just keep my mouth shut?).

"**Shut up,**" Taio responds, his voice cracking. At least he didn't yell at me this time.

I sit down next to him.

"**Look, Taio-san, I'm not trying to impose on anything, I just…**" I start to say.

I swallow hard before I continue,

"**I just wish you'd tell me what's going on..like..I wish you'd tell me more about you.**"

Taio gives me a harsh look, but it looks more like he's upset that angry.

"**Ok, ya wanna know something about me?**" he says, annoyance and anger in his voice, "**I was a mistake. An absolute mistake. I should never have been born. My dad couldn't stand my mom, in fact, he **_**hated**_** her. But she kept throwin' herself at 'im, and she forced 'im to marry her. And ya know, for the longest time I kept wonderin' how I could've been born, if my dad hated my mom so much. Well, one day my dad decided to explain the situation to me. Apparently my mom got 'im **_**really**_** drunk. That doesn't need much explainin'…**"

He trails off for a moment, then starts again,

"**Anyway, so my mom ignored me completely and my dad only fed me and took care of me because he felt like it was his **_**job.**_** That, and he didn't want an annoyin' smelly baby crying all through the night. I could tell he didn't like taking care of me. He always had a grimace on his face. I didn't really pay too much attention to it at first, but after a few years, I really started to feel ignored. And around the time I was seven, I ran away.**"

He stops again. But this time he doesn't look like he wants to continue. And he ran away when he was _seven?_ That's a long time (I say that, and I don't even know how old he is). There's still something I don't quite get though.

"**What about those guys though?**" I ask, "**What do they have to do with this?**"

Taio's expression goes blank. Obviously that isn't a topic he wants to discuss.

But he seems fine to tell me anyway,

"**Oh..them… Well, when I ran away, I had nowhere to go. So I just kinda wandered 'round the streets. 'Til one day I meet these guys who say they have a job for me, and if I do it, they'll get me a place to stay and some money for food and clothes. So naturally I listen to them, and end up stealin' people's money for the next twelve years of my life.**"

He leaves it at that. Twelve years..so that puts him at what..nineteen? Anyway, those guys are after him for some reason.

"**What exactly happened anyway?**" I ask, "**Did you lose the money you owe them? Is that why they're after you?**"

Taio frowns heavily.

"**No, I never had it,**" he answers, "**I'm tired of doin' all their dirty work. If they want the money so bad, then they can get it themselves!**"

Taio's tone scares me for a moment (just slightly). There was so much anger in it. And it wasn't the kind of anger like when he yells at me out of annoyance. No, this was a different kind of anger completely. One filled with bitter hatred. I've never seen him that angry. It frightens me. But I'm not about to let that show.

"**Taio-san, I'm very sorry,**" I say, "**I didn't know your life was that hard. But..why were you crying?**"

Taio glares at me. "**I was **_**not**_** cryin',**" he says, flatly.

That's a lie.

"**Yes, you were,**" I say, "**I know you were.**"

Taio stops glaring at me, but he doesn't look away.

"**Fine. I was cryin'. So what,**" he admits, "**Ya try growin' up with parents who give no shit about ya, then have to spend the rest of your life as a thief!**"

This time he _does_ look away.

"**Ya've no idea..what it's like..feelin' unloved your whole entire life,**" he mumbles.

I feel like reaching out and touching him, but I know he'd yell at me for that.

"**You're right. I don't know what it's like,**" I say, "**But your life's not over yet, Taio-san. And there **_**are**_** people who care about you.**"

"**Name **_**one,**_" Taio growls, still not looking at me.

I hesitate for a moment. My conversations with Taio haven't really ever ended too well. I don't want to say something that makes him mad at me again. But…

"**Well..I do,**" I reply.

Taio slowly looks in my direction.

"**Ya don't even know me,**" he says.

I sit there for a moment, my eyes locked with Taio's. There's a sadness in them. And oddly enough, I think it was always there. Hidden behind his bitterness and anger.

"**I know you better that I **_**did,**_" I say, trying to smile. "**I'm glad you told me all that. Even if it was a little hard for you to do so.**"

Taio looks out at the ocean.

"**Yeah, well, I didn't particularly want to tell ya,**" he says, "**Why'd ya want to know all that anyway?**"

"**Is it so wrong for me to care about you?**" I ask.

Taio says nothing. He only give me a very sullen look. For some odd reason, it seems this conversation is depressing him even more. Guess that means it's time I shut my mouth. That's probably for the best too. What Taio needs isn't just a bunch of words, telling him things will get better. No, not at all. What he needs it someone who'll stick by him, and won't make him feel like he's worthless. Could I be that someone? I'd like to think I could be. But getting Taio to realize that may be an extremely difficult task. Especially now..because it's started raining.

"**Oh great. Rain,**" Taio grumbles, his usual tone of annoyance returning to his voice.

"**Uh, I **_**really**_** don't like rain,**" I say, hoping Taio will respect my need to get somewhere dry.

He gives me an odd look, but then he calmly gets to his feet, heaving a big sigh. He holds out his hand, offering to help me up (that's odd, but I'm not gonna question it. he might change his mind). I take his hand. It's..warm. I blush slightly, but Taio doesn't seem to notice. And just about as quick as I'm off the ground; he's already released my hand. There isn't really any shelter near us at the moment, so we just make a run for the pier. Taio gets there a few seconds before me. Ah, so he's strong _and_ fast. Wow… The rain's started to fall harder now. A few minutes ago I would've suggested we try to get back to the hotel, but I guess there's no use now. We'll just have to wait it out. Taio leans against one of the supports, his eyes closed. And here I am again, just standing here, looking at him. Then an idea hits me.

"**Hey, Taio-san?**"

He opens one eye.

"**What?**" he responds, no particular tone in his voice.

I fidget for a moment, then pitch my idea,

"**Well, see, I'm trying to get my cousin, Akia, somewhere safe, and well..I don't know, maybe you could come with us? I mean..so you could get away from those guys who are after you…**"

And as soon as those words escape my mouth, I almost regret saying them. What am I _thinking?!_ Next thing I know, Taio'll be yelling at me again, and I won't be surprised if he decides to take another swing at me. …But there's only silence. I glance at the ground, then back at Taio. He's looking at me, but he won't say anything. Then he looks out at the ocean, an 'I'm thinking about it' expression on his face. That comforts me slightly. But only a little. Taio keeps his head turned towards the ocean, but he flicks his eyes back at me.

"**Sure, why not,**" he says, "**Ain't got anythin' else to do.**"

My eyes widen. He said _yes!?_ My heartbeat speeds up. I can't believe he's actually gonna come with us. The knowledge that I'm gonna be around him a lot more now is almost enough to make me faint. I can already feel my skin paling.

"**Hey, kid, what's up with ya?**" Taio asks, giving me another one of his odd looks.

I shake myself.

"**W-what? Oh nothing. I'm fine,**" I say, "**And um..I have a name, you know!**"

Taio smirks.

"**Oh?**" he replies, not sounding too interested.

"**Yeah, I **_**do,**_" I say, trying to regain the composure in my voice, "**It's Taro.**"

Taio seems to be mulling it over.

"**Ok then..Taro..hm..Taro**_**-kun,**_" he says, "**Where exactly are we headed?**"


	12. Chapter 12

Getting back to the hotel room, I notice that Mi's woken up from his nap. But now Akia's asleep on the couch. Mi's got his eyes glued to the TV, but he looks away long enough to acknowledge my return,

"**Oh hey, Taro-kun! There you are! Haha, you're lucky it didn't rain long. I'm surprised you didn't get soaked!**"

Wow..it's just like Mi to be so loud as soon as someone walks in the door (he better be glad he didn't wake Akia).

"**We found somewhere we could stay dry,**" I explain.

Mi raises an eyebrow.

"**Uh..'we'?**" he questions.

I step to the side, allowing Taio to enter the room.

Mi groans.

"**Aw man, why'd you bring **_**him**_** back?!**" he grumbles.

Taio gives him a sharp glare. I sigh.

"**He doesn't really have anywhere to go,**" I say, "**And he's coming with us.**"

Mi's jaw drops.

"**Why?! You know, those guys are still looking for him, right?!**" he exclaims, "**Which means they'll still be looking for us, too!**"

Taio's still holding his gaze on Mi.

"**That also means they'll be lookin' for ya whether I'm here or not,**" he retorts, "**Ya think ya'd be safer if I wasn't? Well, you're wrong. Sato's seen ya guys with me. He'll come lookin' for ya if there's the least little possibility I could be here!**"

Mi and Taio keep glaring at each other. Then Mi pulls me to the side.

"**Taro-kun, I don't know about his…**" he whispers, "**Why do we have to bring him with us?**"

"**I told you already, he has nowhere to go!**" I answer, right before Mi shakes me.

"**Taro-kun, you hardly know this guy!**" he exclaims, still trying to keep his voice low, "**Why are you helping him?!**"

I hold Mi's gaze.

"**Because it's the right thing to do,**" I say, trying to force some authority into my voice, "**And I know him enough. And certainly better than you do!**"

I hadn't even noticed that Akia had been standing right near me, listening to our conversation (Mi probably woke her up with his loud mouth).

"**Taro-kun!**" she exclaims, "**Are you sure you want to trust this guy? I mean, he **_**hit**_** you, didn't he?!**"

She has the biggest look of concern on her face. Mi's eyes widen.

"**You mean **_**he's**_** the one who did that to you?!**" he shouts, pointing at my face, "**Oh, now that changes this whole situation!**"

He goes back to Taio.

"**You think you can just hurt my cousin like that, and get away with it?**" he shouts, angrily, "**Well you know what? Why don't we see how **_**you**_** like it?!**"

Mi swings his fist at Taio, but Taio blocks it instantly. And then he bends Mi's hand back. Mi screams in pain.

"**M-Mi-san!**" Akia shouts, running over to him.

Taio only keeps glaring at Mi.

"**Ya wanna try that again?**" he chides.

Mi winces, cracking his wrist.

"**What the hell is wrong with you?!**" he shouts, "**You could've broken my wrist!**"

Taio ignores him.

"**No one bother me,**" he says, heading for the other room, "**I'm gonna take a nap.**"

Mi watches him angrily as he leaves the room; slowly closing the door behind him. Mi gives me the most bizarre look.

"**I ask again,**" he says, pausing slightly, "_**Why**_** are you helping this guy?**"


	13. Chapter 13

It's getting late now. Akia and Mi are watching some strange movie on TV. They asked me about five times to join them, but I declined each time. I keep staring out the window. It's still raining. I get up for a moment to go use the bathroom, but Mi stops me before I can go in there,

"**Hey, wouldn't go in there if I were you. I think the toilet's busted.**"

Um..I'm about to ask about that. I glance at Mi for a moment, then open the door to the other room. Guess I'll just have to use the bathroom in there. I don't really pay any attention at first, but after I leave the bathroom, I notice Taio lying on one of the beds, asleep, faint wheezing noises accompanying his breathing. It's an interesting sight to see him resting so calmly. He seemed so tense earlier. I sit down on the edge of the bed, watching him. I really don't care what Mi thinks. Sure Taio's got some..issues, but that doesn't mean I can't try to help him. He moves slightly, and I figure I've probably overstayed my welcome. But before I can make a move to leave, he's already awake.

"**Ah, what do ya want?**" he groans, yawning slightly.

For a moment, I don't have the slightest idea what to say, but maybe I don't really have to say anything.

"**Oh, nothing. I was just..just…**"

I have no idea whatsoever.

Taio sits up, stretches, then says, "**Forget it. Ya don't have to answer that.**"

He looks at me.

"**What I want to know..is the same thing your idiot cousin asked..why..are ya helpin' me?**"

The look in Taio's eyes freezes me to the spot. He wants a straightforward, honest answer from me. And unfortunately, I'm afraid to give him one. But he never breaks his gaze.

"**Answer me this at least,**" he says, "**Do ya like me? And don't even ask me 'how so?', 'cause ya know what I mean… Just tell me the truth.**"

Of course he'd ask that. I don't blame him, especially with the way I've been acting around him. I mean..of course I like him. Far more than I would expect to like someone that I've only known for what..a little over two days? But I don't know what to tell him. what does he _want_ me to tell him? If I say "yes" will he just get mad at me again? And what if I say "no"? But..that would be lying to him. And I..I don't want to lie to him..I can't. I breathe slowly, trying to stave off my hesitation, then say,

"**Yes, Taio-san, I do.**"

I watch him for a moment, waiting for his reaction, but his expression never changes. So I just look away. Then I hear Taio slowly mutter,

"**Ok.**"

I whip my head back in his direction.

"**What..what do you mean..'ok'?**" I ask, confused.

Taio shrugs. "**Just..ok,**" he replies, "**That's all I wanted to know.**"

I blink a couple of times, then stand up.

"**Oh..well..o-okay then,**" I say, "**I guess I'll just..go then..so you can sleep.**"

I walk to the door, and just as soon as I place my hand on the doorknob, I hear Taio say,

"**Ya know, Taro-kun..you're actually kinda cute.**"

My hand slips off the doorknob a few times, as I fumble with opening the door. I just hope Mi and Akia don't ask why my face is so red…


	14. Chapter 14

This morning didn't really bring any promises of a better day. It rained all night, and it hadn't quite stopped yet. Oh..and apparently I fell asleep on the floor (after Mi and Akia somehow got me to watch that dumb movie with them). So after I got up, stared at my messed hair in the mirror for like five minutes before fixing it, and ate something, I decided to go see about getting us some bus tickets..or something. Yeah, so here I am, walking down the sidewalk. There's a ton of people walking around all over the place. If I get lost in the next few minutes, I definitely won't be surprised. I pause for a moment, hearing someone shouting. Some guy come running in my direction, and just about knocks me over. He trips, but then scrambles back to his feet and keeps running. Then I see a flash of red and white pass before my eyes. _What..what was that?!_ All of the sudden, the guy gets hit in the back of the head with a..flying high-heeled shoe?! He must've been hit pretty hard too, because he drops right to the ground. Then I see who threw the shoe. It's some girl with white hair (the top she's wearing is red, so that explains the red and white flash I saw..wow, she's fast). She picks up her shoe, then jams the heel of her other one into the side of the guy's face.

"**That's what you get, you pervert!**" she yells at him, "**No one messes with Mitsushi Yowane!**"

She slips her shoe back on, then jams it into the guy's back as she walks back this way.

"**Hey, you all right?**" she asks me, placing a hand on her hip, "**Just about ran into you, didn't he?**"

I think I might still be standing in awe. I shake myself.

"**Oh! Yeah, I'm ok,**" I respond, "**What..um..what did he do to you?**"

A scowl comes across her face.

"**Moron tried to grab my ass, that's what!**" she says, angrily, "**Well guess what, he messed with the wrong girl!**"

Her scowl turns into a smile.

"**Oh, I'm Mitsushi, by the way,**" she says, holding out her hand.

I shake it, instinctively.

"**I gathered that,**" I reply, "**Um, I'm Taro.**"

"**Oh? You got a last name that goes with that?**" she asks, looking me over, once or twice.

"**Uh, yeah,**" I answer, "**It's Hatsune.**"

Mitsushi freezes.

"**Wha?! H-Hatsune?!**" she gasps.

I look at her oddly.

"**What? What is it?**" I inquire.

She waves it off.

"**Oh nothing, never mind,**" she says, "**So, what're you doing out here all by yourself?**" (I knew that question was coming)

"**Oh, no, I'm not by myself,**" I explain, "**I'm with my cousins and..a friend… Trying to find a safe place for my cousin Akia to stay, but, uh..we've run into some problems..so we gotta leave soon…**"

Mitsushi grins. "**Ooh, intriguing!**" she says, "**You know, I know this city like the back of my hand! If you need help with anything, just ask me!**"

I stand there for a moment, then something possesses me to ask,

"**Well, would you like to come with us?**"

Ok, if I keep asking people to come along with us, then pretty soon we're gonna have enough people to form our own traveling circus.. (that would be kinda funny though, and- oh what the hell am I thinking?! man, I am such a scatterbrain!). I half expect Mitsushi to say no, because, I mean, for crying out loud, we're complete strangers! And I don't know how the others will react to this..Akia might not mind, but Taio definitely isn't a people person… Mi might actually be thrilled, seeing as how he enjoys the company of hot girls.. (uh, um..n-not that I think Mitsushi's hot or something! I mean..uh, sh-she's..pretty! yeah, she's very pretty! that's it..eh heh..). Mitsushi laughs.

"**I'd love to!**" she says, throwing her arms around me. (very..friendly, isn't she..yeah, her boobs are like, up in my face almost..).

I gently pry her off of me.

"**Yeah, um, so, I guess I should go introduce you to the others,**" I suggest.

Oh boy, this is gonna be a long day…


	15. Chapter 15

Akia almost tackles me as I open the door. She's got a..spoon in her hand.

"**Oh, Taro-kun! It's you!**" she gasps, "**I'm so sorry! I thought it was an intruder!**"

Mi laughs.

"**So you try to attack him with a spoon?**" he questions, laughing even louder.

Akia throws the spoon at him, and it hits him in the face.

"**Ow! Hey!**" he exclaims.

Akia turns back to face me.

"**So, did you get the tickets?**" she asks, looking hopeful.

I grin sheepishly.

"**Uh, no..but I found someone who can help us out a bit,**" I say.

Mitsushi almost knocks me out of the way before I can finish my sentence.

"**Hi there!**" she says, waving, "**I'm Mitsushi!**"

Mi's jaw drops. He's staring right at her (yep, I knew this would happen). Mi's across the room in less than two seconds. He drapes his arm around Mitsushi's shoulders.

"**Hey. My name's Mi,**" he says, "**And where have you been hiding?**"

Mitsushi pushes Mi off of her.

"**Yeah, please don't touch me,**" she says.

Mi frowns. The door to the other room opens slowly.

"**What's with all this chit-chat? I'm tryin' to sleep!**" Taio growls, entering the room.

Mitsushi smiles.

"**Taio-kun? Is that you?!**" she gasps.

Mi bursts out laughing.

"**D-did she just call him Taio-**_**kun?!**_"

Taio groans.

"**She makes a point of callin' everyone that,**" he explains.

Mi inches up close to Mitsushi.

"**Well, you can call me Mi-**_**san**_** if you want to,**" he says, grinning.

Mitsushi pushes him away again.

"**No thank you, Mi-kun,**" she declines.

Mi looks extremely distraught.

"**Sh-sh-she called me Mi-**_**kun!?**_"

Now he looks like he's gonna cry (oh great..he's so full of himself, and now Mitsushi's wrecked his pride). I glance at Mitsushi.

"**Wait, you and Taio-san know each other?**" I ask, confused.

"**No,**" Taio denies, right before Mitsushi cuts him off,

"**Yup! I mean, when you've been on the streets for as long as we have, it's kind of hard **_**not**_** to know each other!**"

"**She called me Mi-**_**kun…**_" Mi mumbles from over in a corner.

Taio coughs.

"**Please don't tell me she's comin' with us..**" he grumbles, narrowing his eyes at me.

"**Uh, well..**" I start to say, before Mitsushi cuts me off,

"**And what's wrong with that?**" she scoffs, "**Seriously Taio-kun, how did you end up in the company of sweet little Taro-kun?**"

She's got her arms around me again, and..yep, there go the boobs… Taio glares at her.

"**Let go of 'im. You'll make 'im uncomfortable,**" he says.

Mitsushi release me.

"**Well gosh, why do you care?**" she asks, hands on her hips, "**Are you sweet on him or something?**"

Taio's eyes grow really wide.

"**Excuse me?!**" he exclaims.

Mitsushi laughs.

"**She called me Mi-**_**kun..**_" Mi says again.

"**Shut up, fire hydrant!**" Taio yells, grabbing the TV remote and flinging it at him.

It hits him on the head.

"**What is **_**wrong**_** with you people?! Stop throwing things at me!**" Mi cries.

Mitsushi's still smiling.

"**Wow Taio-kun, I didn't know you liked guys!**" she says, giggling.

"**I don't!**" Taio snaps, glaring at her.

Mitsushi smirks.

"**Oh, so if I kiss Taro-kun, you won't get mad?**" she chides.

Now _my_ eyes are wide.

"**Wha-wha..wait, what?!**" I sputter.

Taio doesn't say a word. Mitsushi laughs again.

"**I mean, if it really doesn't bother you, Taio-kun..**" she says.

What is going on here?!

"**Wait! Don't I get a say in this?!**" I object, but Mitsushi ignores me.

Taio's still silent.

"**Fine, oh well!**" says Mitsushi, grabbing hold of me.

"**H-hey wait!**" I shout, trying to wring my arm out of her grip.

..One second. One second, and Taio had already pried her hand off of me.

"**Don't,**" he says to her, "**Didn't ya hear 'im? He obviously wants ya to leave 'im alone.**"

Oh my God. Taio is my hero. Mitsushi frowns.

"**Hmph. Fine, have it your way,**" she says.

Mitsushi whispers in my ear before she walks away, "**He likes you.**"

I blush slightly. _I'd like to believe that, but.._ Mitsushi starts talking to Akia,

"**Hello! You must be Akia-chan!**"

Akia smiles.

"**Oh, yeah!**" she answers, "**Ooh! I like your shoes!**"

Mitsushi's grin widens.

"**I like your bracelets!**" she responds.

"**I like your skirt!**" Akia says.

"**I like yours too!**" Mitsushi says.

They stand there for a moment, then hug each other, exclaiming,

"**Friends!**"

Ok, that was weird. Slightly scary.

"**They just met, and they're like best friends **_**already?**_" I say, amazed.

Taio rolls his eyes.

"**I will never understand what goes on in the female brain,**" he murmurs.

Mitsushi spins around.

"**Ok, so, Taro-kun said we need to leave soon, so let's get going!**" she says, enthusiastically.

Taio seems very less enthusiastic.

"**What's this 'we'?!**" he exclaims, "**I never agreed to lettin' ya come with us!**"

Mitsushi puts her hands on her hips.

"**Well, I'm sorry, Taio-kun, but I'm coming along!**" she retorts, "**Taro-kun asked me to, Akia-chan's my friend, and I'm sure Mi-kun has no objection to it, so you don't really have a say in this! Now shut your mouth!**"

Taio looks furious.

"**Woman, ya better shut the hell up!**" he shouts.

Mitsushi seems unfazed.

"**Or what? You'll hit me or something?**" she questions, crossing her arms.

Taio rolls up his sleeve; his hand in a fist.

"**Don't provoke me!**" he growls.

Mitsushi flinches slightly.

"**Are you serious?!" You..you wouldn't actually hit a girl, would you?!**" she gasps.

Taio looks like he _is_ about ready to hit her. Oh crap, this could get really ugly…

"**Taio-san, stop it!**" I shout, trying to keep him from doing something he'll regret later.

In an instant, he snaps out of whatever bought of anger he was in, and breathes heavily for a few moments. He looks at me momentarily, but he doesn't say a word. Mitsushi smiles at me.

"**Taro-kun, you have been granted the wonderful gift of being able to calm the beast!**" she says, giving me a hug.

That comment seems to have perturbed Taio. He goes back to the other room; slamming the door behind him. Mitsushi giggles.


	16. Chapter 16

It took a while, but we somehow managed to get going. It took a while because it took ten minutes to get Akia to realize there was nothing wrong with her hair and she looked fine, ten _more_ minutes to get Mi to get over himself, and half an hour to get Taio out of the other room. At the moment we're walking down the sidewalk. Mitsushi's in the lead; she said she knows the best bus service in the city. I trust she knows what she's talking about. Akia's right up beside her (they're probably talking about girly stuff). Mi's trailing a few feet behind them; staring at Mitsushi. He's also carrying our food bad; making himself useful for once. Taio's way back behind me. I don't think he wants to be near anyone at the moment. I catch up to Mi.

"**Hey, Mi-san?**" I say, tugging on his jacket.

He actually stops staring at Mitsushi long enough to look at me.

"**Huh, what?**" he asks, still sounding distracted.

"**I was just wondering,**" I say, "**Do you think Taio-san would be a little less grumpy today if he had someone to talk to?**"

Mi sneers.

"**Man, Taro-kun, I don't care about that guy!**" he replies, "**You go talk to him all you want, but if he hurts you or anything, he's gonna have to answer to me!**"

He starts staring at Mitsushi again. I don't think he'd even notice if Taio _did_ hit me again… That's probably a good thing though, because I'd rather _not_ see Mi get in a fight with Taio. Because, well..Taio is obviously stronger than him. Well, anyway, I'm obviously not gonna get anything accomplished from just standing here wondering about stuff, so I wait for Taio. He stops a few feet away from me, a slight look of annoyance on his face.

"**What do ya want?**"

He obviously knew I was waiting for him; I can tell by the tone of his voice. I glance at the ground.

"**I just thought..I dunno..maybe you could use someone to talk to?**" I offer.

Taio's expression hardly changes. He steps around me and keeps walking. I stand there for a moment, a little disappointed, but then Taio calls back to me,

"**Well then talk, if you're gonna.**"

Well..that brightened my day a bit. I catch back up to him.

"**Um, ok..there's something I've been wondering,**" I begin, "**What exactly is Mitsushi's story?**"

I figure Taio at least knows _something,_ considering how they apparently know each other. Taio grumbles to himself for a moment before answering my question,

"**Well it's not as..extensive as mine. It's one of those typical kinda things..ya know, her mom didn't have the money to take care of her, so they took her away and put her in an orphanage. Then of course, she ran away..'cept she was like eleven, so she hasn't been on the streets as long as me. But she swears she knows more than I do...**"

Well, that answered part of my question.

"**Ok, so..how did she get by..I mean, how'd she get money?**" I ask, "**'Cause well..she doesn't seem like the pick-pocketing type…**"

Taio grumbles to himself again.

"**Heh, yeah, she had her..**_**own**_** way of getting money..just **_**look**_** at her..what do you think?**"

My face turns red a bit.

"**Oh…**" I say, realizing what Taio's talking about.

"**But nowadays she's done with that,**" he continues, "**Now she can pretty much **_**ask**_** any guy for money, and it's hers.**"

"**Oh, ok..**" I say, "**So..how did you become friends?**"

Taio stops in his tracks, glaring at me.

"**That woman is **_**not**_** my friend,**" he snaps, "**She's just an annoyin' female that I happen to have the misfortune to know.**"

He starts walking again, but then he stops. He's silent for a while, then he says,

"**The truth is, I have no friends.**"

_That's not true…_ I hate hearing Taio say things like that. He says them in a way that makes it seem like none of it bothers him; like he doesn't even care. But I know that's not true. I can see it in his eyes. It bothers him more than he realizes..or wants to admit. ..But wait…

"**What about me, Taio-san?**" I question, "**I..I'm your friend, right?**"

Taio looks at me.

"**Taro-kun, you-**"

He's cut off by Mitsushi, shouting back to us,

"**Hey you two, stop flirting! You're falling behind!**"

Taio's expression turns sour.

"**I'll murder that woman…**" he growls.

He turns away from me, and keeps walking.


	17. Chapter 17

I'd kept quiet for the rest of our walk to the bus station..even ended up staring at the clouds after a while. At one point, everyone had stopped, and I'd almost run into Taio..but he didn't notice. We'd reached our destination at that point. The bus ride had been rather boring. Akia and Mitsushi never stopped chatting with each other, Mi never stopped staring at Mitsushi, and Taio had fallen asleep… In any case, we're on the other side of town now. We've only been off the bus for about five minutes.

"**Ok!**" Mitsushi begins, "**I can take you all to my apartment for a while, and then we can decide what to do next!**"

Taio yawns.

"**Can one of those decisions be to leave ya behind?**" he says, sleepily.

Mitsushi looks cross.

"**Hmph, you meanie! Why do you have to be so-**"

She stops mid-sentence, and grabs hold of some guy.

"**Daisō Tomura! I know that's you! Are you following us?**" she exclaims.

As soon as she spins the guy around, I recognize him instantly. It's the skinny twig man that was with Satō. What's _he_ doing here? Mitsushi shakes him.

"**Well, Daisō-kun? You better answer me!**" she demands, "**I thought that was you I saw on the bus, and you **_**never**_** come to this part of town! So what are you doing here?!**"

Daisō looks like he's about to pee his pants.

"**I..I j-just..**" he stutters, "**Satō-sama told me t-**"

Mitsushi cuts him off,

"**Satō?! What? Did he tell you to follow Taio-kun?!**"

She lets go of Daisō.

"**Get out of here, you snot!**" she shouts, threatening him with her shoe.

She really does like to hit people with those shoes, it seems. Daisō runs off as fast as he can. Mitsushi has a look of triumph on her face (she also seems to have a lot of pride in herself..or maybe it's vanity..dang, maybe she and Mi would be perfect for each other..eh…). Mitsushi pulls me to the side.

"**Oh, Taro-kun, are you sure you know what you're doing by dragging Taio-kun along with you?**" she inquires, "**He's a magnet for trouble, you know…**"

Mi pops himself into the conversation,

"**That's exactly how I feel too, Mitsushi-chaaaan! We're kindred spirits!**"

Mitsushi steps on Mi's foot.

"**I didn't ask for your opinion, Mi-kun,**" she says.

Mi winces (never mind..they're terrible for each other…).

"**Mitsushi-san, I understand your cause for concern,**" I say, ignoring Mi as he whispers,

"**Taro-kun, I have no feeling in my foot.**"

"**But,**" I continue, "**I have my reasons for letting Taio-san come with us.**"

Mitsushi giggles.

"**Oh, I see,**" she replies, grinning.

Oh wait..does she think…

"**W-wait, Mitsushi-san! It's not-**"

Again she cuts me off before I can finish,

"**Ok, I don't live too far from here, so we can just walk.**"

I figure it's pointless to try to finish my previous sentence. Mitsushi would just ignore it. And after a while of kinda just..standing here and looking around, I begin to realize where we are. That is to say..I've been to this part of the city before. Plenty of times. And I'm not so sure I should be here.

"**Um, Mitsushi-san?**" I say, hoping she'll listen to me for once.

But she's already half-way down the sidewalk. Great. Guess I'm not gonna get a word in about anything. At least not when it comes to her. Well, guess we're going to Mitsushi's apartment.


	18. Chapter 18

I hadn't quite expected Mitsushi's apartment to be so..small. The living room's small, the kitchen's small..there's only one bedroom and _it's_ small..so is the one bathroom across the hall from it (which, by the way, has no tub, the smallest shower in the world, the toilet's wedge in right next to it, and there's no sink..guess you have to wash your hands in the kitchen). I hope we don't end up having to sleep there… Some us would probably end up having to sleep on the floor. Anyway, Mi had plopped himself down on the couch and turned on the TV, Mitsushi had pulled Akia into her room so they could go on with their girly little chat, and Taio had stepped out on the terrace for a smoke (he'd bought some more cigarettes at the bus station). I'd excused myself and decided to go take a walk. Thought maybe it could help me figure out what to do next. Though at present, I'm sitting on a bench. Time to think things over… Well, we left the beach 'cause it obviously wasn't a safe place to stay, what with Satō and all..but now we can't even stay here because Daisō's probably gonna go blab to Satō and tell him where we are. Where we are..where we are… I don't particularly want to be where we are..because…

"**Ha, Taro Hatsune! Is that you?**"

Oh dang..there it is..I was afraid of that. I look up, and there in front of me is Kōichi Takaro. Yes, _Takaro._ He's Aione's older brother. And he lives in this part of the city. Truthfully, I was hoping to avoid running into him. And he's obviously not about to leave.

"**Man, I haven't seen you in a while!**" he says, grinning, "**I was wondering why Aione showed up without you. Guess you were busy, huh? Well you're here now, so come on over!**"

He grabs me by the wrist and starts pulling me down the sidewalk. Wait..what is he talking about..is Aione visiting him right now?!

"**Ah, Kōichi-san, wait!**" I exclaim, trying my hardest to slip my hand through Kōichi's grasp, "**You don't understand!**"

He's obviously ignoring me. Why is no one listening to me?!


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry this is so seriously short...**

* * *

It's times like this when I wish I was curled up in my room back home, eating cheese puffs. Kōichi dragged me all the way to his apartment. I can tell Aione didn't tell his brother a single thing about what happened before me and Akia left. ..He should have..then I wouldn't be in this mess. I'm sitting on the couch, hoping I can make an escape once Kōichi leaves the room. I don't wanna be here. I really _don't._ Do you know how awkward it would be for me if…

"**Hey, Oniisan, some package came for you…**"

I can't move. And my eyes are wide as I don't know what.

_..Aione..._

He's right there..standing in the doorway..staring at me. He almost drops Kōichi's package.

"**Taro-kun?!**" he gasps, "**What are **_**you**_** doing here?!**"

Kōichi grabs the package from Aione; a confused look on his face.

"**What are you talking about, bro?**" he questions, "**Weren't you expecting him?**"

Aione steps into the room.

"**No, I wasn't,**" he responds, never taking his eyes off me.

I haven't exactly been able to look away from him, either. After a while of just..silent stares..Aione smiles. Oh, there it is..that smile. I'll admit I've missed that smile..but... Kōichi cuts throught the silence,

"**Hey, Taro-kun, you didn't come all the way out here by yourself, did you?**"

I have to shake myself out of my fixation before I can answer him,

"**Huh? Oh, no..my cousins and some friedns are-**"

"**Great! Bring them over for dinner!**" Kōichi exclaims, without allowing me to finish.

"**Wait, what?!**" I gasp, caught off-guard by Kōichi's words.

He shoves me out the door.

"**Yeah, it'll be great! See you later!**" he calls after me, before he shuts the door.

Wait..what just happened?!


	20. Chapter 20

I'm not too entirely sure how I'm supposed to explain all this to the others. Ugh..guess I'll just tell them everything... As soon as I open the door to Mitsushi's apartment (why did she leave it unlocked o-o), I'm greeted by a strong hug from Mitsushi.

"**Ah, Taro-kun! Where'd you wander off to?**" she asks. "**I was scared something bad happened to you! Don't go disappearing like that again; it's not safe around here at night!**"

She is seriously way too close for comfort right now.

"**Um..Mitsushi-san...please let go of me,**" I plead, almost unable to breathe.

She finally releases me, but then she grabs hold of my hand.

"**Ok, so, what would you like to eat?**" she asks. "**I know you must be terribly hungry!**"

I smile sheepishly. I know Mitsushi's just trying to be hospitable, but I think she might be overdoing it a bit.

"**Oh, well actually..that's kind of what I need to talk you about,**" I say, watching as Akia enters the room, shortly followed by Mi.

"**Oh? And what might that be?**" Mi asks, leaning against the wall.

I really wish I wasn't in this situation right now. It just seems like lately everything's been all..crazy. And now I feel awkward bringing this up.

"**Er..well, you'll never guess who I ran into a few moments ago,**" I mumble, somehow hoping I'll be able to get this out without stumbling over my words (which I seem to be doing a lot lately).

Mi suddenly seems really interested in whatever I have to say.

"**Ooh, was it another hot chick?**" he questions, grinning at Mitsushi.

Mitsushi glares at him. Mi's mouth is going to get him into big trouble one day. _Very_ big trouble. I sigh.

"**No,**" I replay, shaking my head, "**I ran into Kōichi-san…**"

Mi raises an eyebrow.

"**Kōichi-san? As in Kōichi Takaro? **_**That**_** Kōichi?**" he inquires.

I nod slowly. Mi chuckles slightly.

"**Oh yeah, he does live around here, doesn't he?**"

I sigh, again.

"**Yeah… And wouldn't you know, he wants us to all have dinner at his place…**"

I look at the floor, anticipating whatever answers the others will give me, but I don't expect at all what comes out of Mi's mouth,

"**Oh, sweet! Free food! I say let's go!**"

I shoot my look of surprise straight at Mi. _What?! What did he just say?!_ Akia, who'd been quiet the whole time, finally says,

"**That might not be such a bad idea, actually… And I am a little hungry.**"

She grabs hold of my hand. (why is everyone grabbing my hand?)

"**Oh Taro-kun, can we please go? Pretty please? I'm hungry!**"

I meet Akia's gaze, and I'm not too sure I can say no to her. Oh well. This is the mess I've gotten myself in, and I might as well just go along with it.

"**Oh alright, fine,**" I concede, "**We can go…**"

Akia jumps up and down, still holding onto my hand.

"**Oh yay! Yay! Thanks, Taro-kun!**"

I glance around.

"**Um..where's Taio-san?**" I ask, noticing he's the only one who isn't in the room.

Akia shrugs.

"**I don't know, I don't pay attention to him,**" she responds.

Mi rolls his eyes.

"**We don't really keep track of that guy,**" he adds, "**But he's probably in the same spot he was when you left.**"

Mitsushi and Akia wander off to go discuss who knows what, and Mi tries to follow them. He doesn't get very far though, before Mitsushi steps on his foot. Yet again. And so, I'm left alone in the room until I finally decide to go find Taio. Mi was right, he's in the exact same spot he was earlier; out on the terrace, smoking. Though it seems like he'd finished off the first cigarette, and is now on to a second. I push the sliding door open slowly, and poke my head outside.

"**Um..h-hey, you don't mind if I join you out here?**" I ask, hoping I don't get yelled at.

Taio shrugs. He doesn't even look at me, he just _shrugs._ I'm not sure what to make of that, but I step out onto the terrace anyway, sliding the door closed.

"**So, um..it feels nice out here, doesn't it?**" I say, leaning against the railing.

Taio only shrugs again, taking a long drag from his cigarette, before blowing out a steady stream of smoke that slowly drifts in my direction. I wince slightly, holding back a cough.

"**Ok, so um..a, er..friend..of mine wants us all to have dinner at his place,**" I mumble, "**So uh..d-do you want to come with us? I mean..y-you don't **_**have**_** to, if you don't want to! I'm sure Mitsushi-san's got some food aroung here you can eat..or..or you could eat some of the food me and Akia-chan bought… Though, it'd be nice if you came with us..'cause well, I mean..I..k-kinda..want you to…**"

My voice trails off slightly near the end, so I'm not quite sure if Taio heard me or not. He flicks his cigarette over the side of the terrace, then shoves his hands in his pockets.

"**Whatever,**" he says, glancing at me for only a moment.

He slides the door back open and heads inside. Um..I guess that means yes?


	21. Chapter 21

Finally some actual interaction between Aione and Taro, haha...

also, language, Taro, language...

* * *

The walk over to Kōichi's apartment was a little..awkward, I guess you could say. Mi kept trying to talk to Mitsushi, but she ignored him the whole time. I, on the other hand, tried to have a conversation with Taio, but all I got in response were a few grunts. The only one who was actually able to get a response out of him was Mitsushi, when she practically _shouted_ in his face,

"**Ew, gross! You smell like cigarettes!**"

To which Taio responded,

"**Woman, I will beat yer face in if ya don't shut the hell up!**"

There wasn't much conversation of any kind after that. But at least now we've made it to Kōichi's place. Though I have a feeling things are only going to get more awkward. As soon as I knock on the door, Kōichi answers it, a huge grin on his face.

"**Gee, you weren't kidding when you said you had friends with you,**" he says, stepping aside so we can all enter the apartment.

Mi starts sniffing the air.

"**So what exactly did you cook for all of us?**" he asks, trying to find the source of the smell that's filling the room.

"**Oh, he didn't cook anything at all. He just ordered pizza.**"

Mi starts looking all around the room.

"**Who said that?**" he questions.

Oh geez. I did forget to mention one tiny detail about this whole thing, didn't I? I turn around and spot Aione standing in the doorway at the other side of the room. He's got that same smile he had earlier, and it's obviously directed at me.

"**I see you brought company,**" he says, looking everyone over, still smiling..though I swear his mouth twitched slightly at one point.

…Odd.

Mi rests his elbow on my shoulder.

"**You never said anything about **_**him**_** being here,**" he half-whispers.

I shove his arm away.

"**Yeah well, no one really gave me much of a chance to mention it,**" I respond.

Akia tugs on my sleeve.

"**Taro-kun, can we go eat pizza now? I'm starving!**" she says.

I give her a questioning look.

"**Why are you asking **_**me?**_** Just go eat!**" I reply.

Akia jumps up and down.

"**Ok!**"

She tugs Mitsushi along with her, heading into the kitchen. Mi follows close behind them, but Taio just leans against the wall. Guess he doesn't want to be near them when they're around food? I feel a hand placed on my shoulder, and Aione calmly whispers to me,

"**Taro-kun, may I speak to you for a moment?**"

Huh? Speak to me? About _what?_ I'm not sure what brought this on, but I follow Aione to the other room anyway. He seems a little uneasy about something, but I have no idea what. And now he seems even _more_ uneasy.

"**Taro-kun..who is that guy?**" he asks, casting a glance back into the other room.

Oh gosh, there's that question again..that _same_ question. And I know who he's talking about. _Exactly_ who he's talking about.

"**Oh..Taio-san? He's..a friend,**" I reply, "**He's my friend.**"

Aione frowns. Well..that's rare.

"**I don't like the looks of that guy,**" he says, in a hushed tone, "**He looks like someone who'd cause a lot of trouble..or at least draw a lot of attention from it.**"

How did I know he would say that? How did I _know?_ But why would _he…_

"**Aione..not you, too…**" I murmur, a little surprised that Aione would say something like that.

He gives me a confused look.

"**What do you mean?**"

I shake my head.

"**All everyone's been telling me lately is that Taio-san's nothing but trouble; that he attracts danger, and nothing but,**" I explain, "**And you're the last person I would expect to say such a thing. I mean, you don't even know him **_**at all!**_"

Aione places his hands on my shoulders, looking me square in the eye.

"**Do **_**you?**_" he asks, not breaking his gaze.

And I find myself unable to answer, and unable to look away. Those eyes. Those _eyes._ _Those eyes._ They're so..beautiful… I haven't been this close to Aione since… NO. What the hell am I thinking? This is _Aione,_ after all. He broke up with me. I shouldn't be feeling this way… And then..Taio… Oh my God, _Taio!_ I push Aione away from me.

"**Look, Aione..in all honesty, I don't care **_**what**_** you say or think about Taio-san,**" I say, "**Actually, I don't care about **_**anyone's**_** opinions of him! Because honestly, I **_**like **_**Taio-san! I mean, **_**really**_** like him! So I **_**really**_** don't care what kind of impression **_**you**_** get from him!**"

I tried to keep my voice as low as I could, but somehow I think it got a little close to a shout for a moment there. Aione looks taken aback.

"**Taro-kun, I was just trying to… Look, I'm just concerned that…**"

Whatever Aione is trying to say to me, he's obviously having trouble saying it. I sigh.

"**Aione..I..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so angry,**" I apologize, "**It's just..I don't need you to be concerned for me, ok? There's no reason for you to be.**"

Aione is silent for a moment, as though he's thinking over what I just said. A small smile returns to his face.

"**No, it's ok, you don't have to apologize,**" he responds, "**You're right, of course. I mean, there's nothing between us anymore, so why should I be trying to protect you?**"

His mouth twitches again, his gaze shifting away from me.

"**Ah! No, Aione, I didn't mean it like that!**" I exclaim, noticing the obvious hurt in his eyes.

Aione chuckles.

"**Don't worry about it, alright? I'm serious.**"

He starts to leave the room, but, for some reason, I grab hold of his arm.

"**Aione, wait! I-**"

Before I can say anything more, Mitsushi enters the room.

"**Hey Taro-kun, have you seen Akia-chan?**" she asks, "**She..oh, hello, who are you?**"

She smiles at Aione, seemingly forgetting what she had to say. Aione gives me a look that basically says 'should I answer her?', and I simply shrug. He looks back at Mitsushi.

"**Uh, I'm Aione? I'm..Taro's ex.**"

Mitsushi purses her lips.

"**Ex? Why **_**ex?**_** You're adorable!**" she says, clapping her hands together.

I rapidly release Aione's arm, blushing slightly.

"**Um..anyway..what were you saying about Akia-chan?**" I ask Mitsushi.

"**Oh yes, um..she said she wanted to go eat outside, and I said I'd join her in a few minutes,**" she explains, "**But when I went out there, she was nowhere to be seen.**"

I freeze. And I mean _completely freeze._

"**What?!**" I gasp, "**You mean, like..she just..disappeared?!**"

Mitsushi looks confused.

"**Huh? Taro-kun..you're not thinking she was **_**kidnapped,**_** are you?**" she questions.

My eyes grow wide. That's exactly what I'm thinking. Crap, did this _really_ just have to happen?! Shit. Shit. _Shit!_


	22. Chapter 22

Geez, why is that we can't seem to catch a break?! It's only been three days since we started this journey. _Three days!_ And already we've encountered so many problems! Then again.. some other things have happened in the past three days that most people would not expect to have happened in such a short time frame… But whatever, that's beside the point! Right now, we have to find Akia! We split up to go search in different directions; Kōichi and Aione went one way, and me, Mitsushi, and Taio went the other way. Mi was left to search by himself. I really hope this doesn't take too long though. The quicker we can find her, the better.. and I still haven't had anything to eat. What I'm wondering is, how could someone have taken her? No one followed us to Kōichi's apartment, as far as I know. Someone would've noticed if there was anyone suspicious around (unless we're dealing with like.. ninja or something… pff, yeah right). Mitsushi seems a little distraught at the moment.

"**Oh, Taro-kun! I'm so sorry! I should've gone right outside with her! I keep forgetting this part of town isn't exactly the safest!**" she says, clinging to me.

Taio rolls his eyes, prying her off of me.

"**Ya live out here, how could ya forget somethin' like that?!**" he snaps.

Mitsushi crosses her arms.

"**Hmph, as if you could do any better!**" she scoffs.

Taio glares at her.

"**Well of course not! I don't live out here, idiot!**"

Mitsushi laughs.

"**My my, what a limited vocabulary you have, Taio-kun,**" she teases.

Taio's eyes widen and then narrow quickly, and he makes a motion like he means to strangle Mitsushi.

"**Guys, stop! Please!**" I shout, really hoping they'll quit arguing for once and focus on the situation.

"**We need to find Akia-chan!**"

Mitsushi grabs hold of my hand.

"**Yes, Taro-kun, of course! Lead the way!**"

She smiles, though she looks worried. Taio simply grumbles to himself. We've searching for at least fifteen minutes, and it's starting to get dark out. Mitsushi tightens her grip on my hand.

"**Oh, this is really bad! What if we can't find her? I can't lose my friends just as soon as I gain them!**"

She's really starting to sound like she's freaking out. Yeah, maybe she and Mi are meant for each other…

"**Mitsushi-san, please calm down. I'm sure we'll find her,**" I assure her (and maybe myself at the same time).

Mitsushi pulls me to her chest (oh gosh not again) and starts nervously stroking my hair.

"**But what if she's gone forever?! What if she's being held hostage?! What if-**" "**Woman, would ya just shut up for a moment!**" Taio yells at her. "**I heard somethin'…**"

Mitsushi stops stroking my hair, but she doesn't let go of me, so my face is still squished against her boobs (ok, it kinda bugs me that she keeps unconsciously doing that). Taio's standing completely still. He appears to be intently listening for whatever it was he heard. Except this time, I hear it too. Some shouts in the distance; a faint cry for help. It sounds like…

"**Akia-chan!**" I shout, pushing myself away from Mitsushi.

We all run down the sidewalk as fast as we can. I have to say, I don't ever think I've seen anyone run in high-heels as fast as Mitsushi…

* * *

The voices we heard seemed to be coming from an empty lot close to the edge of town. And as soon as we get there, I stop dead in my tracks. Yes, Akia is there.. but so are Satō and Daisō. Satō's got ahold of Akia's arm, but she's trying desperately to get away. Satō's just too strong for her.

"**Akia-chan!**" I shout, without even stopping to think.

Akia looks right at me; eyes wide and on the verge of tears.

"**T-Taro-kun!**" she gasps, right before Satō claps his other hand over her mouth.

Daisō grins.

"**Ah! See, Satō-sama! I told you they'd come looking for her!**" he says, a little too excitedly.

Satō smirks.

"**Well, what d'ya know, it worked**," he says, his smirk widening to a grin that matches Daisō's, "**And not only did we get Taio-kun to come to us, but looks like we got hold of Miss 'Queen of the Streets,' Mitsushi Yowane as well.**"

There is a mischievous glint in his eyes as he glances at Mitsushi. But she says nothing to him. This situation just got rather awkward. Akia tries again to get away from Satō while he's temporarily distracted, but he instantly tightens his grip on her arm and yanks her back to him.

"**Anyway, now that you're here, Taio-kun, how's about you hand over the money you owe me, ok?**"

Taio narrows his eyes.

"**I don't know how many I gotta tell ya, Satō.. I ain't got no damn money!**" he exclaims, annoyance and frustration in his voice.

Satō chuckles.

"**Is that so?**"

He makes a motion towards Daisō, who nods in understanding. Daisō grabs hold of Akia, and pulls a knife on her. And in that instance, everyone's eyes grow wide, including mine. Akia looks terrified; tears now streaming down her face. Taio takes a step forward.

"**Satō, you bastard!**" he shouts, "**Leave the girl outta this, it's got nothin' to do with her!**"

Satō laughs.

"**Oh, but it does,**" he remarks, still grinning, "**Just about as much as it has to do with that little boyfriend of yours!**"

Taio's eyes widen again.

"**Excuse me?!**" he exclaims, sounding even angrier.

Satō's remark causes me to blush slightly, but Taio is obviously furious.

"**Satō, I've had enough of your bullshit! Just let the girl go!**"

Satō laughs again.

"**Oh, I'd rather not,**" he says, motioning again towards Daisō, who moves the knife closer to Akia's throat.

"**Akia-chan!**" I shout again, unable to make myself do anything else.

Akia screams. And then.. I hear footsteps. Footsteps? Quick ones. Someone's running, and in this direction. But before I can discern anything, and before anyone can do anything else, the knife is suddenly knocked from Daisō's hand. What?! Some guy just.. came out of nowhere! And he knees Daisō in the side. Akia instantly makes a break in our direction, and Satō tries to grab her again. Unfortunately for him though, new guy's too fast for him, and in an instant he grabs Daisō's knife, grabs hold of Satō, and puts the knife to _his_ throat.

"**Oh, you **_**really**_** don't want to do that,**"he whispers, "**Do you, Sō-chan?**"

A drop of sweat rolls down Satō's forehead. Is he actually.. _afraid_ of this guy?! I find it hard to believe that big, scary Satō could be afraid of anyone. Maybe he's just afraid of whoever happens to have a knife in their hand. I would be, too. The guy's still got a firm grip on Satō when he says,

"**Now, I'll let you go. But when I do, you have to take your li'l friend and get outta here, okie dokie?**"

Satō doesn't say anything; he just gulps and nods. And well, the guy lets Satō go, and he stumbles slightly, but then he cuts into a sprint; Daisō tailing behind him, clutching his side. I really hope that's the last we see of those two. Akia is trembling; her hands hiding her face. I instinctively reach out to place a hand on her shoulder, but she flinches at the contact.

"**Akia-chan, it's ok.. it's me,**" I say, slowly moving her hands from her face.

"**T..Taro-kun?**" she shakily replies, her eyes red from crying.

I smile kindly at her, to make her see that everything is all right now. She smiles weakly in response.

"**Well now, things seem to be in order again,**" says the guy who scared off Satō and Daisō.

He's got a half-smirk, half-smile on his face. And now I can actually get a better look at him. He's tall (taller than Mi, but certainly not taller than Taio). His hair is a soft purple color, and his eyes are blue. He seems like a nice person, but.. I can't be too sure. He smiles at Akia.

"**You all right, miss?**" he asks, coming closer.

Akia is silent for a bit, her eyes locked on him. She nods slowly.

"**Y-yes,**" she finally responds, "**Thank you.. thank you so much!**"

Her voice is louder by the time she finishes thanking him, and she grabs hold of his arm. He smiles again.

"**You're quite welcome,**" he says.

He turns to face the rest of us.

"**Oh, name's Kusoro Kagura, by the way.**"

He flips Daisō's knife over in his hand, and tosses it to Taio, who catches it by the handle.

"**You could probably make better use of that than I could,**" he says, smirking.

Taio takes a long look at the knife, his eyes squinted.

"**Wait a minute…**" he mumbles, "**This is **_**mine!**_** How the hell did that shithead get his hands on it?!**"

Ok, so the knife belongs to Taio… Wait, _what?!_ Mitsushi giggles.

"**They know where you live, silly. I'm sure they can take whatever they want from you.**" she points out, grinning when Taio glares at her.

Taio rolls his eyes, shoving the knife into a sheath that I never noticed was on the side of one of his boots. Mitsushi glances at Kusoro.

"**Hey I know you,**" she says, "**Aren't you that guy whose band used to play over at.. um.. I'm sorry, I forgot the name of the place, but you did have a band, right?**"

Kusoro nods.

"**Sure did,**" he affirms, "**Not anymore though, but yes, you are correct.**"

Akia finally lets go of his arm and looks up at him.

"**Not anymore? How come?**" she asks, a sad look on her face.

Kusoro shrugs.

"**Dunno, things just.. well, didn't work out, I guess?**"

He shakes his head.

"**We all had differing opinions; I'll just leave it at that.**"

He then looks at me.

"**Any specific reason why Sō-chan would pull something like that?**" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

…_Sō-chan?_ Oh! Satō! I frown.

"**Um, well.. it's like-**"

"**They're after **_**me,**_" Taio says, interrupting me, "**Though why the hell Satō'd pull some dumb stunt like that, is beyond me.**"

Truth be told, that's exactly what I was thinking as well. I shake it off though; we can think more on it later.

"**Well, Kusoro-san,**" I say, "**I suppose I should thank you for rescuing my cousin.**"

I hold out my hand, and he shakes it eagerly; grinning.

"**No problem. I can't stand when guys like that think they can just do whatever they want. It's sickening.**"

He turns to leave, waving at us.

"**Guess I'll be seeing you. Don't go getting into any more trouble, all right?**"

But before he can make it very far, Akia grabs his hand.

"**Wait, Kusoro-san!**"

Kusoro turns to face her instantly, a confused look on his face.

"**Yes? Is something wrong, miss?**" he asks.

Akia shakes her head quickly.

"**No! No, I just thought… Would you like to come with us?**" she asks.

Kusoro's eyes grow wide (mine do too, actually), and for a moment there, he looks like he's about to laugh. But he doesn't. Instead, he smiles, and ruffles Akia's hair slightly.

"**You'd let a complete stranger tag along with you?**" he says, chuckling.

He looks at me again.

"**If it's all right with everyone else, then sure, I guess I could hang with you guys for a while.**"

Akia turns to me and gives me a pleading look. It's kinda hard to say no when she does stuff like that. I sigh. I'm not really in any position to deny Kusoro, since I allowed Taio to come along. Guess I have no choice.

"**Oh all right, I guess there's no harm in it…**"

Akia jumps up and down.

"**Yay!**" she exclaims, grabbing Kusoro by the arm again.

She doesn't let go of him for the entire walk back to Kōichi's apartment.


End file.
